extreme indeed!
by kazforlupin
Summary: this is Hogwarts at the extreme. everyone is in panic. the golden trio of Hogwarts start to question their survival. R'R, that'd be great!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: these characters are not mine. nor are they my sisters. no financial gain is being made from this fic. unless there's some weird underground gambling thing going on with fics. lol that'd be weird.ok now im just babling!ENJOY!**

Things are getting way out of control. Look over to your left, to your right, and you will soon find that the whole of Hogwarts has lost all sanity. Kids running around franticly, trying their very hardest to find a hiding place. The first years never had a chance. The seventh year's pushed them all out of the way to save their own asses. The little ones were going to cry. Everyone was in utter hysteria.

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked around. They had lost all hope. What were they to do? What would the school think if their favorite three got caught?

"Listen, maybe we should just quit-"

"Never Hermione!" shouted Harry! "We are not quitters! Quitters never win! And _we're_ winners! We'll find a good hiding place," He said, taking Hermione's hands, "trust me."

She smiled despite the tears that were falling from her glassy looking eyes. Suddenly everyone went quiet…Dobby had stopped counting. There was an evil grin on his face.

He raised his hands and shouted, "I have stopped counting now! I am going to open my eyes and if you have not got a hiding place…well then…too bad! Mwah ha ha ha ha ha!" Everyone started to panic as Dobby started to open his eyes. The trio looked at each other; this was Hide-and-go-Seek, Hogwarts style. Extreme Hide-And-Go-Seek it was called. Extreme indeed.

The Three started running, terrified of what might happen if caught. This was the most serious game in the world, one which muggles didn't really quite take seriously. Maybe muggles should take the time to think, "Hey, Hide-And-Go-Seek should be taken more seriously!" but this wasn't about the muggles. This was about getting away from that pillow-case-wearing rat, Dobby. They ran out of the Great Hall. It was just enough to buy some time. They didn't want to lose the game. They had betted on themselves to win, so if they lose, imagine the enormous financial loss! The thought was too much to bare. They decided to huddle and make a game plan.

"Dude," Ron started, "What do we do?" You could tell from the sound of his voice he was fearful. Harry, on the other hand, was stronger than really strong super glue, and fresher than Lettuce that was planted yesterday. With his strength and freshness on his side, he decided to be the unspoken leader of the three.

"I am the unspoken leader of us three!" he declared.

"But, if you're the _unspoken _leader, how come you just _said_-"

"Enough Hermione! I will _not_ tolerate your insolence! If you demonstrate your insolence once more tonight, you will be forbidden to play with us, understand you insolent fool?"

Hermione merely nodded. Harry moved on to the game plan.

"Ok this is what we do. Dobby will be looking for us right? But he wont be looking for…" Harry was at a loss.

Silence. He cleared his throat. "He won't be looking for…that dude over there!" Harry said as he pointed to a portrait of an old man attempting to poke a tiny first year who was attempting to hide behind the portrait rather poorly.

"What are you suggesting?" asked Ron with a quizzical look on his face.

"I'm suggesting…that we take a polyjuice potion to make us look exactly like that guy!" said Harry.

"But Harry, it takes a month to make that potion!" said Hermione. Harry looked at her.

"Good point. Ok we _could _do what silly little Hermione here has said about the polyjuice potion, or we could do my idea!" Hermione was about to protest to him blaming the bad idea on her when Ron spoke up.

"What's your idea, Harry?" he asked.

"Well… I think we should… get that kid behind the picture out of there and we should hide behind it! All in favor say I!"

"I!" Hermione and Ron said in unison. "Awesome! So it begins…" Harry said quietly as they approached the painting.

Next chapter being updated soon! WOOT!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** once again, character's arent mine. and there's a Firefly quote in this chapter! YES! enjoy!

Chapter two:

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked up to the little boy. The first year took one look at them and shat himself, as they were bigger, tougher, stronger and fresher than he. They looked mean as they stopped right in front of him.

"Move it!" Harry scowled. The first year shook with fear as he tried to stand his ground.

"What do you guys think you're doing?" he asked fearfully as he got shoved out of the way.

"we aim to miss-behave." Said Harry.

The first year found this quote familiar but didn't have time to ask Harry where he got it from as he heard Dobby walk out of the Great Hall. The little first year ran off towards the broom cupboard. The broom cupboard was always a last resort for everyone as it was the first place any person with some common sense would look. He hastily closed the door while the trio swiftly hid behind the portrait.

"He'll never find us here." Said Ron.

Dobby came out of the Great Hall. He walked to the broom cupboard and opened the door.

"I found my first hider!" he said as he allowed the first year to run out of the closet and into the holding area where all the people found was being seated, ready for the next game.

"Awesome!" said Ron. Dobby heard him. He walked over to the portrait.

"Excuse me, did you say anything?" he asked the man in the portrait.

"Uh…I could of." Said the old man in the portrait, moving his eyes left and right slyly.

"Who said something around here?" asked Dobby angrily. The old man loved annoying the shit out of Dobby, and he was determined to succeed in doing so.

"it could have been me. I don't know. It came from me. Did it sound like me?" the old man asked.

"I don't know! I'm asking you! You should know!" shouted Dobby.

Ron spoke up. "I said it." He said.

"And who is that?" asked Dobby curiously.

"My name is Dermot. I'm an illusion. Your illusion."

"What! An illusion? How do I know you're not playing?" asked Dobby.

"Well because I can do this…_illusion!" _said Ron spookily as he moved a foot up to kick Dobby in the shins.

"Hmmm…I see. Ok then. You are the real McCoy! I believe you now." Said Dobby.

"Cool…wait…serious?" asked Ron, surprised.

"Yes." Said Dobby, being very serious indeed.

"Cool!" said Ron, laughing stupidly. Dobby was very scared.

"I'm going to go over here now." He said and moved quickly out of the room.

Dobby was gone. The trio had won. They felt so pleased with themselves as they came out from their hiding places after the game had finished and everyone had been found. Harry, being the team leader and all, beamed with pride as everyone applauded their courage, intelligence, strength and of course freshness. He smiled at his trust-worthy sidekicks as they smiled back at him, knowing full well they had beaten the best at this game. Harry decided to say something.

"Well, it was a hard journey, but we succeeded in the end. We had to fight dangerous monsters, kill many evil men, save damsels in distress, shove a little kid from his only hiding place and pretend to be an illusion that Dobby's mind had created, but hell it was worth it. We did what we had to, to ensure that we would fight another day. And guess what fella's? We will! We live to fight another glorious day! And what does this make us, Hermione?"

He turned and looked at Hermione. She spoke up.

"Big, Damn Heroes, sir?" She said.

"Yes, Hermione. Big Damn Heroes!" Harry Declared.

As Harry walked up to his dorm to go to bed, he smiled to himself. He was the best leader around he thought. He was smart, witty, strong and fresh. Oh yes, he was fresh. And modest! Humbly modest! His modesty amazed him really. Wow, he thought to himself, for someone so, so great and handsome and really, really cool, he sure was modest.

He climbed into bed and started thinking about tomorrow. Another day, another game…would he be the winner again? who knew, who knew…


End file.
